


Shoulder For Your Sorrow

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Loki, Healing, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Massage, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder For Your Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinknoonicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknoonicorn/gifts).



> Hey guys, I really needed a comfort story and also I'm gifting this to Pinknoonicorn as it is her birthday. Honey, I'm really glad I met you and I wish you a wonderful birthday, may you get pampered like you deserve. Con-crit is always welcomed.  
> Enjoy

Thor felt drained, tired and annoyed at his day. He just wanted some comfort and perhaps some time alone with his husband.

He walked with a heavy step into their chambers lying down; he took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling when Loki walked in.

"My Sapphire love, have you had a most miserable day?" Loki asked lying down next to him.

Thor nodded, he did and all he wanted was some reassurance.

"I'm so sorry to hear that my darling" Loki murmured as he began to kiss Thor's muscles.

"You're so good to me Loki" Thor whispered.

"As you are to me my Thor" Loki replied with tenderness in his voice.

He then began to gently massage his husband's aching muscles, he knew stress had caused this. Thor closed his eyes, savoring Loki telling him without words that he was there for him.

He could feel Loki's magic running through his veins, touching every nerve ending easing the discomfort out of his body.

"How does that feel my love?" Loki asked in between planting tender kisses on his husband's body.

"Valhalla my paragon" Thor said with a slight yawn.

Loki smiled and he continued till Thor had fallen asleep, he watched his slumbering husband's chest go up and down as a small smile spread on his face.

"I will always be a shoulder for you sorrow Thor, as you have been for mine, I love you" Loki breathed on Thor's lips before kissing him deeply, gradually.

Thor kissed him back in his sleep, letting himself be wrapped up in Loki's arms as they both slept.

Thor felt reassured now; Loki knew he would want to thank him in the morning. The smile on his husband's face was thanks enough.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
